The present invention relates to an inflatable three-dimensional display and, in particular, it concerns an inflatable three-dimensional display with a projector disposed eccentrically therein.
Of most relevance to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,444 to J. J. Matelena, wherein the invention relates to an inflatable balloon with a centrally placed projector.
A shortcoming of the aforementioned system is that the size of the display only covers a small area on each side of the balloon and therefore a majority of the balloon is not utilized for display purposes. Moreover, the three-dimensional effect that is produced by having the display cover the majority of the balloon is very attractive and enhances the display""s effectiveness.
Another shortcoming of the aforementioned system is that the balloon has a weak support structure and may be damaged during windy conditions. If the balloon is used for outdoor use, its size will need to be restricted to prevent wind damage thereby reducing the overall display effect.
A further shortcoming of the aforementioned system is that the display is mainly for use at night or in darkened surroundings.
The latter shortcoming is addressed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,138 to Baron. Baron describes a surface for displaying a non-projected image during the daytime and a projection screen apparatus that automatically unrolls to present a projection screen for displaying a projected image during the nighttime. However, a shortcoming of Baron is that the screen is not three-dimensional. A further shortcoming of Baron is that the projector needs to be placed in front of the screen and therefore the possibilities for physical positioning of the display are limited.
Also of relevance to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,741 to Loban et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,301 to Spector. Loban et al. describes a video billboard with an internal projector. Spector describes a collapsible rear or front projection screen assembly. A shortcoming of both these systems is that the screens are not three-dimensional.
Also of relevance to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,734 to Walter. Walter describes an inflatable screen of fabric that has an envelope with a front flat surface that serves as a screen. The envelope needs to be tied to a substrate in several places in order to provide a rigid structure for the screen. The envelope also contains a number of flexible strips that extend from the floor to the roof of the envelope to help maintain the general shape of the inflatable screen. Although, this invention claims that the envelope can be a balloon shape, this embodiment is not described. Moreover, the placement of the necessary flexible strips inside a balloon will limit the placement of the projector, as the flexible strips will block the projection of the display. Also, it is difficult to tie down a balloon by several points to provide a rigid structure as described by this patent. In addition, tying the balloon to a substrate severely limits its physical placement. Moreover, the projector rests on the floor of the envelope, as the invention does not provide a support means for the projector. Therefore, the projector will rest on the floor of the balloon and will severely limit the size of the resultant display. Also, the projector will not be steady.
Moreover, all the above inventions do not address problems relating to use of the screen during windy conditions.
There is therefore a need for an inflatable three-dimensional display, which provides a large, attractive and steady display that is usable day and night, is set up easily in many locations and deals with problems caused by wind conditions.
The present invention is an inflatable three-dimensional display construction.
According to the teachings of the present invention there is provided, an inflatable display comprising: (a) an inflatable balloon; (b) a projector having a projection lens; (c) an internal support structure that supports: (i) the inflatable balloon; and (ii) the projector so that the projection lens is eccentrically disposed within the inflatable balloon; and (d) an external support structure that supports the internal support structure.
According to a further feature of the present invention the inflatable balloon has a first side and a second side and the projection lens is deployed within the first side to project onto the second side.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the inflatable balloon has a central axis and the projection lens is deployed within the inflatable balloon eccentric to the central axis.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the internal support structure can rotate in relation to the external support structure.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the external support structure is mechanically connected to the internal support structure substantially on the central axis.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the internal support structure includes: (a) a curved support member that is mechanically connected to the inflatable balloon; and (b) a support arm that is mechanically connected to both the curved support member and the projector.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the curved support member assumes the configuration of a closed loop.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the curved support member assumes the configuration of a ring.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the closed loop is configured to fold; and the internal support structure further includes a folding mechanism.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the folding mechanism includes a linear actuator.
According to a further feature of the present invention, there is also provided: (a) a wind gauge; and (b) a control circuitry that is configured to control the folding mechanism in response to an output of the wind gauge.
According to a further feature of the present invention: (a) the support arm includes a first support arm, a second support arm, a third support arm; (b) the second support arm includes a first portion and a second portion that are connected by a first hinge; and (c) the third support arm includes a third portion and a fourth portion that are connected by a second hinge.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the support arm includes a fourth support arm.
According to a further feature of the present invention: (a) the first support arm and the fourth support arm substantially lie in a first plane; and (b) the second support arm lies in a second plane and the third support arm lies in a third plane, wherein the second plane is substantially parallel to the third plane and the second plane is substantially perpendicular to the first plane.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the projector is disposed between the second plane and the third plane.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the folding mechanism includes: a first linear actuator that is mechanically connected to the first portion and the second portion; and a second linear actuator that is mechanically connected to the third portion and the fourth portion.
According to a further feature of the present invention: (a) the inflatable balloon has a first section and a second section; and (b) an attachment configuration for attaching and detaching repeatably at least one of the first section and the second section to the closed loop.
According to a further feature of the present invention, there is also provided an inflator deployed to pump air from outside of the inflatable balloon to inside the inflatable balloon.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the inflatable balloon is substantially spherical.
According to a further feature of the present invention, there is also provided a counterweight that is deployed to counter a turning moment caused by the internal support structure and the projector.
According to a further feature of the present invention, there is also provided a non-projected image and wherein the inflatable balloon has an outer surface and thereon disposed is the non-projected image.
According to a further feature of the present invention, there is also provided: (a) a light sensor; (b) a motor configured to rotate the inflatable balloon; and (c) a control system that is configured to control the motor in response to an output of the light sensor in order to turn the non-projected image towards a viewing direction by day and to turn the non-projected image away from a viewing direction by night.
According to the teachings of the present invention there is provided, a method to control an inflatable display according to wind conditions, the inflatable display comprising an inflatable balloon and a projector disposed inside the balloon, the method comprising the steps of: (a) operating in a sensing mode by: (i) sensing for a preset maximum wind speed; and (ii) maintaining inflation of the inflatable display; (b) operating in a collapsing mode by: (i) reducing inflation of the inflatable display; and (ii) collapsing an internal support structure that is mechanically connected to the inflatable display; and (c) operating in a recovery mode by: (i) reestablishing the internal support structure; and (ii) increasing inflation of the inflatable display.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the step of collapsing is performed by collapsing an internal support structure that is mechanically connected to the inflatable display by activating at least one linear actuator that is mechanically connected to the internal support structure.
According to a further feature of the present invention, there is also provided, prior to the step of reestablishing, the step of sensing for a wind speed below a second preset maximum.
According to a further feature of the present invention, there is also provided, prior to the step of reestablishing, remotely transmitting a signal to initiate the recovery mode.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the inflatable display is substantially spherical.